


The Great Snarry Snowball Fight and Other Poems

by Shadows_Blood_3288



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Blood_3288/pseuds/Shadows_Blood_3288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a winter poetry compilation from 2011 please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Snarry Snowball Fight and Other Poems

Snowballs flying everywhere around me, my love beside me

Everyone else getting hit with them and now we are

Very wet from the snow and cold

Even with warming charms

Reality starts sink in not

Unlike the

Setting sun

Ah well, it was good while it lasted.

Now we head inside back to the

Dungeons of

Hogwarts to sit by

A nice fire to

Relax, cuddle, and

Reveal our gifts to one another, for

You Severus I give you the peace of mind knowing I will be with you always and several rare potion ingredients.

To me you give an

Over all lovely

Gift of a ring that represents your

Eternal love and

Though you can be really snarky

Here and there, I'll be with you forever and

Eternity,

Reality not withstanding

For if

Our lives end tomorrow, I will never

Release my love for you, I will follow you into the

Eternal sleep with my

Very heart and soul, if there

Ever was a time where this

Reality disappears

And a

New one takes its place, I will

Die if it keeps us

Apart, my

Love for you goes all the

Way in my heart

And if

You will keep my heart and love with you, I will be

So happy that I will sing 'Baby, its Cold Outside'.

* * *

 

A kiss, a near miss

A song on a long winter's night

A spell tells a story of love building

A romance kept secret by discretion's stance

A castle hidden from the rest of the world's sight

A glimmer of light shining under an office door

A scent of a potion brewing in the lab  
A cloak left on a winged back chair

A couple cuddling by the fire

A kiss, A near miss

* * *

 

 

Serpents stepping

Lightly down a hall beyond the black lake while

You brew a pot of

Tea by the fire in the

Hearth in your quarters with your

Earthly possessions surrounding you in the

Rooms you have

Invited me to share with you on

New year's eve

And you

Now need a

Deep cauldron for a

Great stew

Recipe

Yet there is more

Food

For thought

In the way you have a

Nervous tic whenever someone

Decides to sneak up

On you only to

Realize that was a bad

Idea, because you never

Should try to scare a hyper vigilante person

Let alone try to pull

One over on the

Very individual that defeated the darkest dark lord

Ever.

* * *

 

 

 

Two patornuses

One a stag, the other a doe

Two wizards as different as night and day

One a Gryffindor, the other a Slytherin

Yet there is love in their hearts for one another

A song plays on the record play

As the notes of 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' are hummed

The two souls dance

The shorter of the two in a dress

The elder of the two happy for the gift of the younger's love

As their Patornuses dance around in the snow.

End

 


End file.
